


Holding Everything

by OceanShay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, also uh. i didnt get to use my favorite word even tho the thing it describes is there, the word is defenestration which is like the best thing ever, this ended up being way more sad than i wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: I wrote yet another song fic, this time the song is That Sea, The Gambler by Gregory Alan Isakov. This is mostly just a retelling of Law's backstory in my own words, switching between perspectives and stuff like that and also set to this song. Thanks to zombaezyman on tumblr for beta reading this!





	Holding Everything

_ Cursed your captain and stow me below _

_ Hold me amongst all your cards _

A young boy pulled himself up out of the boat. He had finally reached the island he had been looking for. The boy hurled himself over the side before coughing up blood. It was catching up to him, and he knew he only had so much time before it overcame him. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, fitting the bombs to his chest. The boy walked up to the tavern, instantly making eye contact with a man who looked as if he was melting. 

“My name is Trafalgar Law, and I only have three years to live.” 

_ Oh we were sea bound, and aimless at best _

_ Clutching to the wheel and those charts _

A year had passed since his incident at the tavern. The melting man, who had introduced himself as Trebol, had taken Law to meet his pirate crew. Trebol and four other men sat in the center with other members around them. In that moment, he locked eyes with the man with shaggy blonde hair and a sweater decorated with hearts. Law narrowed his eyes and promised to make himself known. 

In that year, Law had been thrown out of a window and watched the blonde man with shaggy hair and a heart covered sweater set himself on fire more times than he could count. That moment he vowed to kill this man no matter what it took. Even if it meant his own death. 

_ But that sea was just a gambler at heart _

Law hid the knife under his shirt and hesitated for a moment before pulling it out and thrusting it into the man’s back. He was quick to run away, but he knew that the man had seen him. He could only hope he would be forgiven if the man didn’t die, but he didn’t hope. He didn’t believe in much anymore. 

Later, the other crew members found out that he had Amber Lead Disease and some quickly ostracized them. The man covered in hearts did not. 

_ Oh there we were, the sun hit the starboard _

_ And we were as free as we could be _

That same day, the leader of the pirate crew told him that there was a cure for his disease. The man with a pink feather boa said that he would train Law to be his right hand man if they could find one. Until then, he would be trained in the various arts of piracy. 

Law waited, and waited for word of a devil fruit that could heal him. Then one day he was approached by two of the other children on the crew, who threatened to tell the leader of what he did before to the man with heart covered clothing if he didn’t tell them his real name.

_ We waited for land, oh we waited for thee _

_ We aimed to stay calm and cool _

The man with the heart covered clothing pulled Law aside and told him that he couldn’t stay any longer with his name. The man made a barrier and protected the rest of their talk, telling the boy that he would help him escape and find a cure. 

The boy said no at first and ran off, but he thought about it more after running away. 

_ But that sea was just a gambling fool _

Later the boy would come back to the man with the heart and tell him he would leave. They set off and went from island to island looking for a cure to Law’s disease, but they were met with scorn at every turn. 

After months of searching, the man broke down. He just wanted to help the child and stop his suffering. His cries woke up the boy who had been sleeping. The child tried to comfort him, thanking him with tears in his eyes for understanding. 

“Cora-san….” 

_ Come to me Mary come, you know you once were Queen _

_ The ocean is holding all the kings _

_ And tossed aside the weary _

Immediately after the den den mushi rang, pulling them from the moment. It was their captain, informing them of a devil fruit that could cure Law of his disease, which had almost consumed him now. They hung up afterwards and rejoiced in the good news. 

After Law had gone back to a restless sleep, Corazon began calling the marines and telling them of his plans for the child. He set off for the island. 

_ How I’d love to steer you straight into those waters _

_ While those daunting clouds above began to pour _

It didn’t take long after the two had been given the information about the devil fruit to reach the island. Corazon wanted to get it as quickly as possible to avoid stirring the child on the floor of their boat. 

The child had been coughing up blood more violently now than he had ever been before. 

_ And when we’re found, we’ll kiss that ground _

_ And roll around on that lovers floor _

Much to Corazon’s pleasure, it went quickly, but not to his own detriment. He was now riddled with bullet holes, shaking the child awake to help him eat the fruit. He would just have to hope that the child could figure out his powers before the illness caught up to him. 

The child woke up to a bitter and sour tasting fruit pressed to his lips and the man he had grown to see as a father covered in blood. He was shocked but bit into the fruit, against his better judgement. 

_ Come to me Mary come, you know you once were Queen _

_ The ocean is holding all the kings _

_ And tossed aside the weary _

Everything after that happened so quickly. A letter exchanged and a bitter betrayal. It was only a matter of time before Corazon knew that his own fate was inevitable. But he could still save the child. He locked Law in a treasure chest and protected him with another barrier just like that day they decided to leave so long ago. He smiled bright for the child before closing the lid and turning around. 

Law heard several gunshots go off. He couldn’t take it anymore. Cora-san had let him believe in something again, and now he was gone, at the hands of his own brother. 

_ The ocean holding everything _

_ And tossed aside the weary _

_ Aw that dreadful, gambling sea _

He screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through this! It was quite an emotional journey to write and I'm sure to read as well. I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to leave kudos and comments on your favorite author's works (even if it isn't mine) because that's the best way to support authors and ensure you can keep reading their works in the future!


End file.
